


A School Project

by Filigranka



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: "I've been in this fight since I was six years old".But someone still had to recruit him.





	A School Project

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/gifts).

I

Cassian keeps escaping from the school. His aunt begs him to stop – “they’re going to take you from me, can’t you understand it? I miss them, too!” – but he doesn’t care.

She wasn’t there. She didn’t fight. She betrayed the cause – she betrayed his parents. She has to no right to miss them or to tell them what to do. And he’s not going to go to _Palpatine’s school_. “Program for war-orphans, to reintegrate the galaxy”. Aha. Like he’d believe it.

If he has to, he will escape from the orphanage, or arrest, or wherever they might take him, too.

II

The woman finds him at the market, his school’s emblem torn away to avoid getting recognized as a truant pupil. He’s small enough passerbys think he’s below the school age.

The woman recognises him instantly, though. And not as a pupil. She says his parents’ names, she knows all the codes, all the details.

She says the fight isn't over yet.

She doesn’t have to ask if he’s going to help, but she asks nonetheless. He nods. He can’t form any words.

His first mission is to come back to school and observe his peers and teachers very, very closely.

**Author's Note:**

> The song: Deadman's gun - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYLpYu2EQxg


End file.
